


Vigilante

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting!Derek, Fluff, Kind of xD, M/M, Post-S2 Finale, depressed!Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace exactamente un año de la última vez que publiqué algo Sterek. Era San Valentín y os regalé un par de capítulos de un nuevo fic que por aquel entonces estaba escribiendo. Pero la inspiración, las ganas y mi vida personal me imposibilitaron continuarlo.<br/>Hoy, os hago este pequeño obsequio. Una nueva viñeta Sterek. Y además, una nueva canción Sterek.<br/>Prometo que poco a poco iré volviendo a este fandom, si es que todavía me queréis. Tengo nuevas ideas e igual puedo terminar los fics incompletos, ya veremos.<br/>De momento, tenéis esto para leer, una canción y, aparte, os he preparado un pequeño playlist de algunas de mis antiguas canciones Sterek, las más románticas porque, al fin y al cabo, estamos en San Valentín.<br/>¡Pasad un buen día! ^^</p><p>Nueva canción: "The One I love"</p><p>Playlist:<br/>1. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/34326499545/save-the-last-dance-for-me-dereks-song-to">Save the last dance for me</a><br/>2. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/35742905324/today-is-my-26th-birthday-so-i-wanted-to-share">Full Moon</a><br/>3. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/44155723392/why-dont-you-bite-him-dereks-pov-1st-2nd">Why don't you bite him?</a><br/>4. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/37342568184/everytime-i-close-my-eyes-stiles-pov-based">Everytime I close my eyes</a><br/>5. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/46589795366/qu%C3%A9-quieres-t%C3%BA-dereks-pov-a-stiles-1ra">¿Qué quieres tú?</a><br/>6. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/43084871087/stay-with-me-stiles-pov-1st-person-fluffy">Stay With me</a><br/>7. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/69089734664/my-anchor-dereks-pov-to-stiles-1st-person">My Anchor</a><br/>8. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/45427312508/someone-like-me-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st">Someone like me</a><br/>9. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/71020547653/no-longer-here-dereks-pov-to-stiles-1st">No longer here</a><br/>10. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/49851732515/make-me-believe-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st">Make me believe</a> (la primera que hice :3)<br/>11. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/49364422750/werewolf-and-i-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st">Werewolf and I</a><br/>12. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/43082363646/because-youre-here-isaacs-pov-1st-person">Because you're here</a> (esta es de bonus, una Scisaac ^^)<br/>13. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/76626098389/hey-there-derek-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st">Hey there Derek</a><br/>14. <a href="http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/139288647347/the-one-i-love-dereks-pov-to-stiles-1st">The One I love</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Hace exactamente un año de la última vez que publiqué algo Sterek. Era San Valentín y os regalé un par de capítulos de un nuevo fic que por aquel entonces estaba escribiendo. Pero la inspiración, las ganas y mi vida personal me imposibilitaron continuarlo.  
> Hoy, os hago este pequeño obsequio. Una nueva viñeta Sterek. Y además, una nueva canción Sterek.  
> Prometo que poco a poco iré volviendo a este fandom, si es que todavía me queréis. Tengo nuevas ideas e igual puedo terminar los fics incompletos, ya veremos.  
> De momento, tenéis esto para leer, una canción y, aparte, os he preparado un pequeño playlist de algunas de mis antiguas canciones Sterek, las más románticas porque, al fin y al cabo, estamos en San Valentín.  
> ¡Pasad un buen día! ^^
> 
> Nueva canción: "The One I love"
> 
> Playlist:  
> 1\. [Save the last dance for me](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/34326499545/save-the-last-dance-for-me-dereks-song-to)  
> 2\. [Full Moon](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/35742905324/today-is-my-26th-birthday-so-i-wanted-to-share)  
> 3\. [Why don't you bite him?](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/44155723392/why-dont-you-bite-him-dereks-pov-1st-2nd)  
> 4\. [Everytime I close my eyes](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/37342568184/everytime-i-close-my-eyes-stiles-pov-based)  
> 5\. [¿Qué quieres tú?](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/46589795366/qu%C3%A9-quieres-t%C3%BA-dereks-pov-a-stiles-1ra)  
> 6\. [Stay With me](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/43084871087/stay-with-me-stiles-pov-1st-person-fluffy)  
> 7\. [My Anchor](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/69089734664/my-anchor-dereks-pov-to-stiles-1st-person)  
> 8\. [Someone like me](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/45427312508/someone-like-me-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st)  
> 9\. [No longer here](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/71020547653/no-longer-here-dereks-pov-to-stiles-1st)  
> 10\. [Make me believe](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/49851732515/make-me-believe-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st) (la primera que hice :3)  
> 11\. [Werewolf and I](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/49364422750/werewolf-and-i-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st)  
> 12\. [Because you're here](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/43082363646/because-youre-here-isaacs-pov-1st-person) (esta es de bonus, una Scisaac ^^)  
> 13\. [Hey there Derek](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/76626098389/hey-there-derek-stiles-pov-to-derek-1st)  
> 14\. [The One I love](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/139288647347/the-one-i-love-dereks-pov-to-stiles-1st)

La Luna está enorme esa noche, vigilante desde el cielo visiblemente estrellado.  
Hace algo de frío, razón por la cual Stiles tiene puesta su sudadera roja. La lleva abrochada hasta arriba y está debatiendo mentalmente si subirse o no la capucha. Al final se decanta por el no. En un rato se meterá para dentro, de todos modos.  
Además, después de ver al amor de su vida saltar a los brazos de su novio guaperas recién revivido como hombre lobo, un poco de frío -incluso un resfriado-, no le hará daño.  
Está tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, la mayor parte dirigidos a su inexistente vida amorosa, que no repara en la figura que está a poco metros de él hasta que oye un carraspeo seguido de un:  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, Stiles? ¿Es que quieres caerte?

Y, de hecho, tras el susto inicial, Stiles _casi_ se cae de verdad. Sólo que una mano del recién llegado lo evita.  
Cuando se gira, el corazón latiéndole como loco en el pecho, frunce el ceño al encontrarse cara a cara con Derek, a quien no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo tras la cagada de Jackson.

\- Primero, el tejado es parte de mi casa así que puedo estar en él si quiero. Y segundo, ¿qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí? -dice, tras lo cual vuelve a acomodarse en las tejas. El frío atraviesa sus vaqueros y le hace dar un pequeño respingo, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Derek, quien sólo alza los ojos al cielo. Después, se sienta a su lado. Stiles le mira confuso.- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No es obvio o es que necesitas que te lo expliquen todo? Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que te metas. No quiero tener la muerte de un adolescente en mi conciencia.

Y Stiles está flipando, _flipa_ porque jamás había oído hablar tanto a Derek Hale.

\- Pues lo de Jackson...

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso -le corta abruptamente Derek y Stiles alza ambos brazos.

\- ¡Genial! Porque yo tampoco. Preferiblemente nunca. Nada de hablar de Jackson y su ahora peludo culo, de todas esas muertes de las que es responsable y en parte tú, ni de...

\- _Stiles_.

Éste cierra inmediatamrente la boca y suelta una especie de bufido sólo para que se note lo indignado que está por la interrupción.  
El silencio que le sigue es tan incómodo como cabría esperar, por lo que enseguida es roto por Derek.

\- ¿Estás así por ésa chica, la pelirroja... ?

\- Si tú tienes tus razones para no querer hablar sobre lo de Jackson, yo tengo las mías para no querer hacerlo sobre Lydia.

Derek solamente se encoge de hombros (el cuero de su chaqueta haciendo un ruido característico que Stiles ha aprendido a identificar con el tiempo) Pero por suerte o por desgracia, Stiles no es de los que se suelen quedar callados mucho rato.

\- Es sólo que... Jackson no se la merece. Es un idiota, un arrogante hijo de papá... 

\- Pero ella le quiere, y contra eso no puedes ganar -dice Derek, rotundo.

\- Supongo... -musita Stiles, abrazándose las rodillas.

No es sólo por el frío, el cual aumenta minuto a minuto, sino por lo solo y miserable que se siente. Y es que hasta Scott le tiene abandonado por lo de Allison y su recién descubierto nuevo amigo, Isaac.  
Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Derek ha desaparecido y lleva puesta su chaqueta por encima de la sudadera. Arrebujándose un poco en ella, y dejando que su nariz acaricie el material para percibir cada pequeño olor que éste desprende (la mayoría es Derek y no entiende por qué eso le hace sonreír. Porque es lógico, ¿no? Después de todo es su chaqueta), Stiles permanece donde está hasta que comienza a adormecerse. Sólo entonces entra, murmurando un "Con que te ibas a quedar conmigo hasta que entrase, ¿eh? Malditos _chuchos_ embusteros..." y cerrando la ventana tras de sí, lanzándose acto seguido sobre su cama. Todo esto sin percatarse de que Derek ha estado vigilándole de lejos desde que le dejó su chaqueta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sus ojos de un color imposible escaneando los alrededores.  
Únicamente cuando se asegura de que Stiles está bien y a salvo en su cálido cuarto -la chaqueta de Derek perfectamente doblada sobre el escritorio, junto a su portátil-, se permite irse. Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después.


End file.
